


Hide and Seek

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann caught a glimpse of something small and scaly when he came into the lab to see if Newt wanted to join him for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Title: Hide and Seek  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 1,088  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann caught a glimpse of something small and scaly when he came into the lab to see if Newt wanted to join him for lunch.

Hermann caught a glimpse of something small and scaly when he came into the lab to see if Newt wanted to join him for lunch. He had a horrible feeling he knew exactly what Newt had been up to over the last few months. “What did you do, Newton? You told me you were only attempting to replicate parts of a Kaiju.”

“Well, that’s what I started to do. Then I thought ‘if I can do that, why not try to make a whole Kaiju?’.” Newt took a step backward when he saw the thunderous expression on Hermann’s face. “I wasn’t going to make a big one. That would be insane. I made a bunch of changes so she’d be safer. I wasn’t creating a monster, Hermann.”

“Safer? You made a Kaiju, Newton!”

“Don’t yell. Don’t even think horrible thoughts my way.” Newt put his hands up before glancing around the room. “You’re going to scare her and that is not the way I wanted the two of you to meet. She’s very impressionable right now, Hermann. She’s just a baby.”

Hermann took three deep breaths. He started counting digits of pi until any anger he was feeling receded into the background. When he spoke again, his voice was very soft. “Newton, if people find out what you did...”

“I’ll figure something out. I’m not doing it again, not even if they try to force me.” He bit his bottom lip. “Now that you’re calm, you’re going to play a round of hide and seek, except you’re going to use your mind instead of your eyes. You should be able to feel her the same way you feel me. Go find Holly, Hermann.”

“Holly?”

Newt shrugged. “She just felt like a Holly when she opened her eyes. When you find her, you’ll see what I mean.”

“We are going to talk about this afterwards, Newton.” Hermann turned away from the smaller man and then reached out with his mind. He could feel Newt’s nervous energy radiating in waves behind him. The anxiety coming from Newt was almost enough to make Hermann feel sick to his stomach. He shoved it down, sending a ‘try to relax, Newton’, in Newt’s direction before seeking out Holly.

He took a few steps forward, tilting his head to the left and then the right. Hermann paused when he felt something tickle across his brain. When it happened again, Hermann realized that was the Kaiju equivalent of a child’s giggle. The corners of his mouth turned up as he walked toward the far corner of the lab. He could really feel her now. Newt was wrong. Hermann couldn’t feel her the same way he felt Newt. This was like comparing a live symphony to a bad recording.

As he got closer, feelings of ‘Holly’ and ‘I’m here’ and ‘come find me’ and ‘this is fun’ washed over him until he almost felt like he was drowning. There was a brief flare of pain in his left eye when he reached the desk near the back of the room. He was reminded of the first experiments he and Newt had done after the world hadn’t ended. They’d done numerous tests to see just how far their bond went. Normal Drifting didn’t result in any of the things they could do now. They were unique.

With great care, Hermann lowered his body down to the floor by the space someone’s legs would normally go under the desk. He could see the tip of a tail sticking out from inside of the hole. He sat down, positioning himself so his leg wouldn’t give him too much trouble when he wanted to get up again. Hermann set his cane on the floor next to him. The giggles were more frequent now. She knew he was there; she was just waiting for him to find her.

Hermann reached out with a trembling hand and touched her gently on the tail while sending ‘AHA! I found you’ in Holly’s direction. The small Kaiju let out a squeal of delight, both in his head and out loud as she came zipping out from under the desk. Hermann suddenly found himself with a lap full of pleased Kaiju. Her small blue tongue flicked out, licking his cheeks and nose. In the back of his mind, he could feel Newt’s joy at the sight.

After a few minutes, Holly calmed down enough for Hermann to really get a good look at her. As Kaiju went, she wouldn’t even register as a Category 0. She was about the size of a dachshund. He wondered how large she would get. Hermann ran his hand down her back, stroking the pebbled skin. Her four blue eyes blinked at him as she wagged her tail. Her skin was a deep purple to the point of almost being black with spots of iridescent blue. She didn’t really look like most of the Kaiju Hermann had seen. The closest thing he could compare her to was a komodo dragon with the spines of a crocodile.

Holly curled up in his lap while making a noise very similar to a purr as he continued to touch her back. She was asleep a few minutes later. Hermann stared at her in wonder. “She’s amazing, Newton.”

“She really is.” Newt sat down next to Hermann, brushing their shoulders together. “Holly’s like a puppy. She’ll have bursts of energy for about an hour and then needs to sleep for a while. As soon as she gets up again, she’s going to want to eat and then she’ll be zooming all over the place. Lather, rinse, repeat.”

Hermann ran his finger from the back of Holly’s head down to the tip of her tail. “I’ll help you protect her. She’s going to need both of us.”

“Most people are going to think she’s some kind of lizard, which is great because if they think lizard, they certainly aren’t thinking Kaiju. We could say she’s a mutation someone sent us to study. There are certainly enough of those around as a result of the nuclear weapons that were used against the Kaiju back in the early days, not to mention what happened to some of the animals that had long-term exposure to Kaiju Blue.” Newt nudged Hermann with his shoulder. “You two are cute together. I should get a picture. She’s not going to stay this small for long.”

“I want a copy.” Hermann smiled. “It’ll be okay, Newton. We’ll do this together.”

“Thanks, Hermann.”


End file.
